1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sump pump systems and, more particularly, to autonomous notification and removal of water from a sump well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional sump pump systems are powered off a building's power supply, which is typically connected to a commercial power utility line provided by a commercial electric provider. When the commercial power utility line fails to deliver electrical power to the building, a sump pump system cannot remove water from a sump well until electrical power is restored. Sump pump systems utilizing a battery as a backup power source have been developed to overcome the shortcomings of the traditional sump pump systems. Some systems provide alerts to a nearby person of sump pump system failures and operation. A separate alarm system can also be installed that provides an alert to a nearby person if water is in a sump well.